Although the focus of cloud computing has primarily been on providing Software as a Service, providers of cloud services (“cloud service providers”) have to be able to handle a wide variety of consumption models including so-called “big data” and data from heterogeneous data sources. Big data and heterogeneous data sources may include public data sources, such as RSS feeds, Twitter feeds, social media content, and the like. These public data sources allow big data analysis, providing analytical information, which may be of benefit to an end-user.